Queen of the Jungle
by AlleyAutobot12
Summary: Cybertron universe Reader-Insert. This time, I placed the reader as an adventurous young reader with Snarl. I also did this because I loved him from the series period.


"OH YEAH! THIS, THIS IS MY DOMAIN!" You shout at the top of your lungs as you panted for air, being that you just used half of your oxygen capacity to yell out loudly. Right now, you were on the Jungle Planet, wearing (f/c) safari gear and (f/c) flip-flops. Your (h/l) (h/c) was covered under your hat your wore, and you wore your (f/c) sunglasses that protected your (e/c) eyes. You were suppose to stay with your class since you were on a field trip, but you had other ideas in your mind. You knew that Scourge was the leader of the Planet, but you thought the Planet deserved someone more fitting. Someone like you. You weren't afraid to take on any opponent, big or small, and your attitude left others breathless. For someone your age, you were pretty brave, and mostly adventurous. You started to walk again, looking around at the vast wide life that surrounded you all around. You took a sip of your water bottle, stopping to take another break before you heard rustling in the bushes.

You turned around, your cheeks puffed out as you had your water bottle out, ready to use it as a weapon. "Alright pal, come on out, with your hands up, or your gonna get water on ya!" You said, warning the person once, hearing more rustling as you gulped lightly. The rustling stopped as you sighed in relief before something jumped from the bushes and over you. You got more scared, ready to face whatever beast came at you, but it was the voice of the intruder that surprised you. "Snarl, Transform!" The voice shouted as the used to be robot wolf now became a full robot, landing not so far from you as his yellow optics met your (f/c) eyes, being that your sunglasses were off. "Snarl, what the?! How did you find me!" You asked, almost shouting as he flinched at your loud and demanding voice. "You strayed off from your class (f/n). Your teacher wanted me to find you." He said as you groaned loudly, your hands on your forehead, ready to tear your eyes out. "Miss. Honey is looking for me.. Ahh geez!" You said, complaining as he folded his arms, not looking amused as you sighed lightly, shaking your head.

"My question to you is why did you even sneak away from your class?" Snarl asked you as you smirked, having your arms crossed now, having your answer already and quick. "Because, this whole world is my domain. I'm exploring every single place to take the whole nine yards in." You say to him, hands on your hips, looking sassy as he laughed a bit, looking at him with your cheeks puffed out. "And what, pray tell, is so funny?" You asked him as he looked down at you. "This is Scourge's domain (f/n). You know this by now." He mentioned to you as you gave out a loud huff. "Who says it couldn't be mine for one day in my imagination?" You said to him, turning away from him, not knowing he felt bad for you as he sighed a bit himself. "I'm sorry (f/n)... Tell you what, how about I make it up to you?" He asked as you looked back, smiling lightly, nodding.

A short while later, you were riding on Snarl's back, having him transform to his beastial form as you held on. "Alright, let's stop here." You say, hoping off as he transformed, looking back at you. "Alright (f/n), are you ready to start?" He asked you as you nodded. "Although, I have one request.. I'd like to be called Queen (f/n). Queen (f/n) of the Jungle Planet." You said as he smiled, nodding. "Alright then, Queen (f/n). What is your first order of business?" He asked as you thought to yourself, wondering what you would do. "Hmm... Good question Snarl, never thought about that..." You say to him, then felt a lightbulb idea come to your head, smiling. "Well, I am going to need to know more about my Planet, so looking around wouldn't hurt." You say, shrugging as you felt your blood pump from excitement. You wanted to see more of the Planet, and Snarl was the one to provide you with that sort of wish. Nodding, he quickly changed back, letting you hop on as you both took off quickly.

You explored around more, seeing the giant volcano, trees, and other inhabitants as you grew surprised and shocked. Just from this view in your eyes wanted you to became the Queen of the Planet even more. As such though, and since you were young, you grew tired as you yawned, feeling your eyes close every minute you stayed up, not realizing how much energy you had used up. Snarl, carefully transforming, catches you with ease, seeing you already asleep as he went under a shady tree, relaxing under it with you as he held you close to make sure your protected. "Sweet Dreams my Queen..." He said to you, letting you dream the rest of the day away until you had to return to school. You felt happy now, because for just one day,you were the Queen of the Jungle.


End file.
